guerra santa
by akiza-walker
Summary: que ubiera pasado si aki y allen ubieran sido hermanos? lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no soy dueña de estos animes solo cambio las historias de los personajes y los relaciono **

**Protagonistas: aki Izayoi/akiza Walker y Allen Walker **

**Antagonistas: El Conde Milenario y los noah**

**Personajes secundarios: lenale lee, Lavi Bookman, Cross Marian, Sokalo Winters, Cloud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, Aristar Krory III, Bookman, Yuu Kanda, Timothy, Chaoji, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto.**

guerra santa

Capitulo 1: Un pasado triste

Hace 17 años en Alemania una mujer dio a luz a dos hermanos gemelos, uno de ellos era una niña y el otro gemelo era un niño cuyos nombres Akiza y Allen , sus padres no eran idénticos a los gemelos, su padre era Hideo Izayoi, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos de color marrón y de piel blanca igual que su esposa, la mujer era la señora Setsuko Izayoi, la mujer tenia el pelo de color rojo profundo y ojos violeta.

Los gemelos eran muy diferentes a sus padres ya que los dos tenían el pelo blanco grisáceo casi plateado y unos hermosos ojos de color grises perlados en forma de gato, sus padres estaban asustados de sus hijos por que ellos tenían supuestamente uno de sus brazos deformes, la niña el brazo izquierdo y el niño el derecho. Pasaron dos años y sus padres los abandonaron por temor y se fueron a neo domino city para rehacer sus vidas y con la culpa en su corazón por dejar a sus hijos solos y abandonados sin nadie quien los cuide y alimente.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta que nadie los quería adoptar por sus supuestos brazos deformes,ellos dos trabajaron en un circo a la edad de 4 años y estubieron trabajaron ahi por 3 años. Asta que un día un payaso cuyo nombre era Mana Walker los adopto y les puso su apellido. Pasaron 2 años y Mana estaba a punto de morir y les dijo algo con sus últimas palabras: Sigan adelante y sigan caminando.

Los gemelos estaban devastados cuando Mana murió, el niño desapareció y la niña se quedo arrodillada, con brazos en los costados de la tumba de su padre adoptivo llorando sin consuelo alguno. Un hombre entre las sombras aprecio delante de akiza diciendo:

_ ¿Quieres ver a tu padre de nuevo? Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar a tu padre lo mas fuerte que puedas_

Y la niña hizo lo que dijo y el espíritu de Mana apareció diciendo:

_ ¿Por que me convertiste en un akuma? Ahora te maldigo_ y Mana le rasgo la cara formando una marca roja con un pentaculo en su frente, los ojos de la niña cambiaron a un marron claro casi amarillo en forma de gato y su cabello cambio a un color rojo sangre porque eso fue parte de la maldición. El brazo izquierdo de la niña se transformo en un arma anti-akuma, e iba donde estaba Mana y lo mato.

El conde se había ido y la niña se quedo sentada en la tumba de su padre con un ojo rojo que desde ese momento podía detectar a los akuma y ver su alma, un hombre llamado Cross Marian se acerco y se acerco diciendo:

_ ¿Quieres convertirte en exorcista?

La niña acepto y se transformo en su aprendiz para compensar el error que había cometido y prometió que se haría exorcista sin importar lo que pase. Paso un año y el hermano gemelo apareció y los dos hermanos quisieron ser exorcistas, el niño tenia la misma marca que la niña pero en el ojo derecho, el no había cambiado de color de pelo ni de ojos.

Pasaron 5 años y la niña ya tenia 14 años de edad, su hermano había desaparecido de nuevo el año anterior, el general Cross le había dicho que ya estaba preparada para ser exorcista y la recomendó al jefe Komui Lee de la congregación de la sombra, y le dio a timcampy para que la acompañara, la chica se hizo exorcista y cumplió su promesa, y ella siguió buscando a su hermano asta ahora y descubrió que tenia el permiso del 14°.

**_Por favor comenten quiero su opinión y no sean tan rudos con sus comentarios este es mi primer fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El regreso y el comienzo

Era tarde en la ciudad de nueva dominó, los chicos de la escuela estaban saliendo y una chica en particular que estaba caminando por la calle, esa chica era un psíquico con la capacidad de volver a sus monstruos de duelo a la vida, la chica tiene el pelo pelirrojo corto y con unos hermosos ojos marrones claros casi amarillos en forma de gato, esa chica era aki Izayoi de 17 años de edad una chica con un oscuro secreto y un pasado falso para ocultar la oscura verdad de su verdadero pasado y su verdadera identidad, aki se encontró con los gemelos Rúa y ruka, ellos eran de pelo verde azulado y ojos verde claro ambos de 12 años, se fueron al garaje a ver a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron Rúa abrió la puerta de una patada y dijo:

Rúa: hola chicos!

Los 4 chicos dijeron: hola aki, Rúa, ruka

Esos 4 chicos eran, el rey de los duelos yusei fudo de 18 años de edad y de cabello azabache con destellos amarillos en los costados de su pelo es de piel morena y con una marca penal amarilla en el lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos son un hermoso azul marino el es un centímetro más alto que aki y esta enamorado de ella secretamente, el otro es el ex rey de los duelos Jack atlas de 19 años de edad es más alto que yusei tiene el pelo rubio y de ojos violetas, otro de los chicos era crow hogan de 18 años es de la misma estatura de aki y de pelo naranja con ojos grises oscuros, y el último era Bruno un chico de ojos azul oscuros y de pelo azul el era el mecánico del equipo 5ds. Yusei y Jack estaban teniendo un duelo afuera del garaje y yusei ya estaba por ganarle pero de repente el cielo se torno de un rojo sangre ocultando el sol y dejándole espacio a una media luna negra.

Ruka: yusei mira el cielo

Yusei mira el cielo y dice: que está pasando?

Jack también miro y se sorprendió por lo que vio, en ese instante llegaron crow y Bruno y dijeron: que están mirando, y los dos alzan la vista y dicen: que demonios esta pasando!?

Aki y rua también miran.

Ruka: el cielo esta rojo

Aki susurra: no…

En ese momento llego una patrulla de policía y de ella salió el oficial ushio y su asistente mikage seguido de una d-weel blanca saliendo de ella sherry leblanc una rubia de ojos verdes.

Ushio: alguno de ustedes saben que es lo que esta sucediendo?

Mikage: esto no tendrá que ver con el dragón carmesí?

Sherry: ustedes han tenido visiones o algo parecido?

Yusei: no y nuestras marcas no están reaccionando a todo esto

Aki: no… no porque ahora!?

Jack: tu sabes algo?

Yusei: aki si sabes lo que esta sucediendo dínoslo

Aki: la media luna negra y el cielo rojo sangre significan el regreso de el…

Sherry: quien?

Aki: el conde milenario...

Todos: quien es el?

Aki: Es un ser macabro que engaña a la gente con parientes y amigos muertos para conseguir la creación de Akumas: sus más leales sirvientes. Es un hechicero de hace mucho tiempo, planeó conducir el mundo a su muerte del mismo modo que ocurriera con el Diluvio Universal.

Crow: que quieres decir con eso?

Aki: quiero decir que la guerra santa a comenzado...

**COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER EN UNOS DIAS ESTARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior:**

El cielo se había tornado de un color rojo sangre de paso tapando el sol dejando espacio a una media luna negra.

...

Crow: que quieres decir con eso?

Aki: lo que quiero decir es que la guerra santa a comenzado...

Capítulo 3: La batalla

Este acontecimiento estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo, en china una chica llamada lenalee lee de cabello y ojos verde oscuro, estaba acompañada por su hermano mayor Komui lee el jefe de la congregación de la sombra. Ellos dos estaban mirando al cielo sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

Komui: parece que el conde volverá a las handadas

Lenalee: esto es malo si no tengo mi inocencia todos moriremos

Komui: tranquila no pasará nada

Volviendo a neo dominó la situación estaba parecida, la oscuridad y la luz volvían a ponerse en guerra y la carrera por el corazón de la inocencia a vuelto a comenzar desde el punto de partida.

Ushio: sabes lo que pasará ahora?

Aki: si pero no puedo hacer nada sin mí inocencia

Rúa: que es la inocencia?

Aki: la inocencia es una sustancia divina creada por Dios conocida también como el cristal de Dios, se dice que fue dividida en 109 pedazos y esparcidas en el mundo buscando un usuario compatible con el cual pueda evolucionar en un arma anti-akuma.

De pronto el cielo se partió en dos saliendo de ella unas pequeñas esferas brillantes llendo hacia el suelo, unas de esas esferas vinieron hacia nuestros exorcistas Kanda Yuu, lenalee lee, lavi Bookman, Chaoji, Aristar krory, Bookman, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, sokalo Winters, cloud Nine, Froi tiedoll, Timothy y las otras cayeron en distintos lugares del mundo.

En neo dominó aki se había arrancando la manga izquierda de su camisa y se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, ella había agarrado la esfera con la mano derecha.

Aki susurro: inocencia...

Mikage: esa es la inocencia?

Aki: si...

Aki cerró los ojos y puso la inocencia en su mano izquierda, la apretó fuerte y una luz provino de ella, de pronto su brazo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad y unas botas negras aparecieron desde los pies asta un poco más arriba de su rodilla con unas cruses violetas en los costados de las botas, su pelo se alargo asta la cadera y la marca de su ojo izquierdo apareció y se volvió a activar después de tanto tiempo.

Todos vieron a aki sorprendidos de lo que acaba de pasar.

Aki: Akumas...se aproximan... a no tan larga distancia...

Bruno: que vas a ser?

Aki: voy a ser mi trabajo, ahora quiero que saquen a todos los que puedan de aquí y váyanse a un lugar seguro es muy peligroso estar aquí en este momento

Todos: esta bien

Yusei: vas a estar bien?

Aki: tranquilo lo estaré

Todos se habían ido del lugar excepto aki que se quedó esperando a los Akumas, y en ese momento unas nubes negras se acercaban a distintas partes del mundo pero dentro de esas nubes habían Akumas, la gente corría a dentro de sus casa para protegerse, algunos de ellos corrieron para buscar un lugar seguro para protegerse de esos monstruos.

Aki: que bueno es estar devuelta en el campo de batalla...

Los Akumas se aproximaban a gran velocidad, eran Akumas de nivel 2 y 3, uno de ellos era un nivel 4 que iba a ser difícil de vencer.

En un edificio abandonado de neo dominó nuestros chicos estaban escondidos con otras personas de la zona sur de neo dominó.

Ruka: creen que aki chan vaya a estar bien?

Crow: confía en ella té aseguró que vendrá sana y salva

Yusei susurró: eso espero...

**En una parte de Japón:**

Komui: todos busquen un lugar seguro para refugiarse es muy peligroso

Lenalee: hermano tu también deberías ir con ellos

Komui: pero lenalee...

Lenalee: tranquilo estaré bien te lo prometo

Komui: esta bien ten cuidado

Komui se fue corriendo a ayudar a las personas a refugiarse y lenalee activo su inocencia y se puso en posición de batalla.

**En neo dominó:**

Aki ya estaba luchando con los akuma, ella había activado sus botas de la oscuridad, esas botas le permiten bolar a una gran velocidad permitiéndole tele transportarse a cualquier lugar.

Aki estaba volando por los aires saltando encima de los Akumas e impactando sus botas en ellos haciéndolos explotar y dejando su alma libre de las cadenas del conde.

Nivel4: esa niña es muy mala se merece un castigo a ver que puede ser...ahhh ya se...la muerte

El akuma fue a atacar a aki dándole un impacto fuerte mandándola a volar lejos y haciéndola chocar en el pavimento con un gran impacto haciendo que este se rompiera.

_ **SEGUIRE CON LA BATALLA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITILO POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: nivel4

En el impacto que le dio el akuma aki tiro sangre por la boca, ella se levantó poco a poco limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga derecha de su camisa.

Akiza: como te atreves...

nivel4: porque no te mueres? ehhh?

Akiza: eso es porque no quiero morir!

Akiza activo su arma anti-akuma, su brazo izquierdo se transformó en una garra, sus ojos se tornaron de un color gris perlado y su cabello de color blanco, había una capa blanca con una mascara plateada tras su espalda.

Akiza salto hacia el akuma de nivel4 y lo rasguño en la parte del pecho.

El akuma y akiza iban saltando de edificio en edificio, atacándose en cada oportunidad que tenían.

El akuma había lanzado a akiza de nuevo pero esta vez cayó en uno de los edificios cayendo asta el séptimo piso.

Akiza: bueno tu te lo buscaste...ACTIVACIÓN AL 100%

¡CROWN CLOWN!

El brazo izquierdo de akiza se transformó en una espada idéntica a la del conde milenario sólo que su espada es de otro color.

El akuma nivel4 se va buscar a akiza al séptimo piso para matarla pero no encontró nada asta que akiza lo atacó por detrás y le clavó la espada por la espada esto causó que el akuma le hiciera un gran daño.

nivel4: imperdonable

akiza sacó su espada de la espalda del akuma de nivel4 y salto hacia atrás con gran facilidad y rapidez, el akuma se dio la vuelta lanzándole una bola de energía a aki dañándola por la parte de la cadera haciendo que esta sangrara, akiza volvió a atacar con crown belt clavando las puntas de su capa en el pecho.

El akuma se debilitaba con cada ataque que daba.

Akiza había dado su último ataque y con eso el cuerpo del akuma se había desintegrado excepto su cabeza.

nivel4: el conde tiene un mensaje para ti... el dijo que... el telón ya se había abierto y que tu y los demás exorcistas son los protagonistas de esta guerra santa, este es sólo el comienzo pero no se compara con lo que viene después.

Estas mismas palabras se les dijeron a los otros exorcistas. Akiza se asombró y clavo la espada en la cabeza de el akuma y la cabeza se desintegro y se libera el alma del akuma.

Alma: gracias...

Akiza sonrió, desactivó su inocencia y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-

**COMENTEN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA EN BREVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: preguntas y respuestas

El cielo había vuelto a la normalidad en todo el mundo después de una intensa batalla las personas salieron de su escondite.

**En china:**

Lenalee había desactivado su inocencia y empezó a buscar a su hermano, cuando lo vio el estaba ayudando a algunas personas con sus heridas.

Lenalee: nii chan!

Komui: lenalee!

Lenalee se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano abrazándolo.

Komui: lenalee ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estas herida o algo?

lenalee: tranquilo hermano estoy bien sólo tengo algunos rasguños nada más

Komui: eso es bueno

**En un edificio de neo dominó**

Rúa: hey chicos el cielo volvió a la normalidad

Sherry: si es cierto

Ruka: creen que debemos salir

Ushio: no creo que sea seguro todavía

De pronto la puerta se abrió rebelando a akiza, los chicos se sorprendieron cuando la vieron sonriendo y todavía en pie con esas heridas que tenía.

Mikage: aki san esta bien?

Akiza: si nunca e estado mejor

Jack: como puedes decir eso cuando tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo

Akiza: e pasado por peores

Bruno: admiro su despreocupación

Akiza: ya pueden salir es seguro ahora

Todos salen y vuelven a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente…

Rúa, ruka, yusei, Bruno, Jack, crow, sherry, mikage y ushio se fueron al departamento de aki a pedir respuestas de lo que vieron ayer, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y la puerta se abrió rebelando a akiza con una falda negra, medias negras que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una camisa blanca.

Akiza: hola chicos pasen

Akiza los dejó pasar y se fueron a la sala de estar, se sentaron en los sillones y otros en sillas.

Ruka: aki chan tus heridas se encuentran bien?

akiza: tranquila estoy bien y mis heridas se están curando

Ruka: eso bueno

akiza: por lo que veo quieren explicaciones de lo que pasó ayer verdad?

Todos: si

Yusei: aki queremos que nos digas la verdad

Akiza: muy bien si ustedes lo piden esta bien cuales son sus preguntas

Ushio: quien eres tu en realidad?

akiza: yo soy akiza Walker una exorcista de la orden negra y mi trabajo en destruir a los Akumas y recuperar las 109 inocencias

Todos se sorprendieron por su declaración y preguntaron más preguntas.

Sherry: que son los exorcistas?

akiza: Los exorcistas son enviados divinos, conocidos como ''los apóstoles de Dios'' son elegidos para ser guespedes de la inocencia y acabar con los akumas, nacieron para proteger a los no portadores de inocencia que esos pasarían a ser las personas no compatibles con la inocencia, son humanos con habilidades especiales que les otorgo Dios para detener al conde milenario.

Los exorcistas parasitarios tienen la inocencia dentro de ellos, ese tipo de inocencia es muy rara entre los científicos y exorcistas, a ellos se les consideran armas no humanos, una extremidad de su cuerpo se convierte en un arma anti-akuma, y están un paso más cerca de Dios.

Los exorcistas de inocencia tipo equipamiento, portan armas con la inocencia dentro del arma y eligen a un guesped para usarla o un usuario compatible y su arma se convierte en un arma anti-akuma, en algunos casos su arma se puede transformar en tipo cristalizado, su arma anti-akuma cambia de forma o se convierte en parasitaria, la cristalización es cuando la inocencia actúa por si misma, sin ser controlada por el usuario compatible.

En resumen un exorcista es alguien que esta tocado por la divinidad, todos y cada uno de ellos existen para desterrar a los seres maléficos que surgen de entre las tinieblas.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y le preguntaron a aki una pregunta que la sorprendió.

Mikage: porque nos ocultaste todo esto?

akiza: lo hice para protegerlos y para que no se entrometan en algo que los puede llevar a la muerte. Ser exorcista es muy duro, a veces tienes que hacer sacrificios, la muerte te rodea esperando el momento en que te mueras para que te lleve con el al otro mundo, cuando eres exorcista tienes que ver muertos y muertes por todas partes. Cuando eres exorcista estas entre la vida y la muerte y las únicas opciones que tienes son vivir o morir, cuando eres compatible con la inocencia tu ya tienes tu destino marcado y ya no puedes salir de el.

Bruno: aki tienes miedo de morir?

Akiza: no en absoluto

Todos: QUE!

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA PRONTO**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: la muerte, el destino de los exorcistas y el camino hasta el final

Todos: QUE!

Jack: como que no te da miedo morir!?

akiza: si tengo miedo, para ser honesto todos tenemos miedo de morir incluso los exorcistas, la diferencia es que las personas no quieren morir y los exorcistas esperan una muerte digna y rápida.

Jack: esto es una locura...

Rúa: aki neechan no te importa morir!?

akiza: si me convertí en exorcista es porque quería enmendar mi error, cumplir la promesa que le hice a Maná y encontrar a mi hermano, yo ya había saboreado el amargo sabor de la muerte una vez pero resucite gracias a mi inocencia, si mi inocencia no hubiera actuado yo estaría muerta en este momento y no me hubieran conocido, ahora me siento en deuda con ella. Los exorcistas tenemos nuestro destino marcado y no nos importa vivir o morir por que si vivimos seguiremos luchando en esta guerra santa y si estamos muertos continuaremos la batalla en el otro mundo junto con nuestro Dios porque si quiere que estemos vivos es porque quiere que sigamos luchando y si quiere que estemos muertos es por que nos necesita allá arriba. Si soy exorcista es para proteger a mis amigos de la congregación, a mis compañeros, a mi familia, a las personas, a ustedes y para el bien de los akumas para que su espíritu pueda descansar en paz, y si muero no estén tristes por mi muerte, por que estaré bien y los cuidaré desde el otro mundo, rezaré por ustedes, y quiero pedirles que respeten mi decisión y me apoyen, por que ese es el camino que yo elegí y seguiré caminando por ese camino asta el final.

Con esas palabras todos se quedaron asombrados y con un silencio incomodador.

Akiza: las últimas palabras de Maná antes de morir fueron _''sigue adelante, sigue caminando, nunca mires atrás y nunca te rindas''_ y si no están desacuerdo con mi decisión, la seguiré sin importar lo que me digan.

Ruka: nosotros te apoyaremos al cien por ciento

Yusei: ella tiene razón

Todos: si

Akiza: gracias chicos

Crow: aki tu nos mentiste acerca de tu pasado?

akiza: si lo hice y me disculpo por eso pero lo hice por su bien y por el mío

Yusei: nos puedes contar tu verdadero pasado?

Akiza: claro...

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-ڰۣஇڿڰۣ-

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El pasado desgarrador.

Akisa: Muy bien así empieza mi historia…

Yo y mi hermano gemelo nacimos en Alemania, nosotros éramos diferentes en el aspecto con nuestros padres eran setsuko y hideo izayoi, nosotros teníamos el pelo blanco y unos hermosos ojos de color gris perlado en forma de gato. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron por nuestros supuestos brazos deformes, cuando apenas teníamos 2 años. A los 4 años nos unimos a un circo haciendo tareas de limpieza y a veces teníamos que hacer comida para los integrantes del circo, nosotros no teníamos nombres así que a mí me llamaban red y a mi hermano blood. A la edad de 7 años mi hermano y yo jugábamos con unos perros que eran de un nuevo payaso, que había tenido más popularidad que el payaso Cosmo, Cosmo estaba enojado y descargaba su enojo en nosotros. Los perros del nuevo payaso se llamaban Akiza y Allen, un día vimos a los perros en un agujero siendo velados por su dueño Mana Walker, cuando nos enteramos de que Cosmo los mato mi hermano y yo fuimos a enfrentarlo, yo estaba por golpearlo pero Mana se entrometió y le golpee en la cabeza, luego todo el público se transformó en akuma, el general Cross nos había salvado de una muerte segura, él nos había dicho que nos alejáramos de Mana Walker pero nosotros no le hicimos caso y lo fuimos a buscar, cuando lo encontramos él nos había confundido con sus perros y nos quedamos con sus nombres, Mana nos adoptó el 24 de diciembre que desde ese día pasaría a ser nuestro cumpleaños.

Estuvimos viajando 2 años, hasta que Mana murió, mi hermano y yo estábamos devastados. Mi hermano había desaparecido, un día me había ido al cementerio a ver la tumba de Mana y un hombre gordo con sombrero de copa, se acercó y me pregunto si quería volver a ver a mi padre y yo le dije que sí, llame a Mana lo más fuerte que pude y el espíritu de Mana se transformó en un akuma. El akuma de Mana me maldijo con una marca roja en el ojo izquierdo que desde ese momento podía ver y detectar el alma de los akuma, mi cabello se volvió de un color rojo sangre y mis ojos se volvieron de un color marrón claro casi amarillo en forma de gato. Mi arma anti-akuma se activó y se empezó a mover sola arrastrándome por el suelo directo donde estaba la akuma de Mana y lo mate de nuevo, después de eso llego el general Cross Marian preguntándome si quería convertirme en exorcista y yo dije que si con el propósito de enmendar mi error y cumplir mi promesa.

Viaje por todo el mundo entrenando con el general Cross, yo tenía que pagar sus deudas así que empecé a trabajar en distintos lugares para recolectar dinero y lo que sobraba se lo daba al general Cross y el siempre derrochaba el dinero como si fuese tan fácil de ganar, después aprendí a apostar así que lo ganaba lo a apostaba en las cartas y eso hacía que triplicara lo que ganaba, un día el general Cross se enteró de mi método para ganar más dinero y empezó a derrochar mucha más plata. Después un año paso y mi hermano apareció tenía la misma marca que yo pero en el ojo derecho, su aspecto no había cambiado y se quiso convertir en exorcista como yo, luego Allen me empezó a ayudar con las deudas trabajando y apostando lo que ganaba igual que yo. Cuando nos fuimos a la India conocí a mi primer amigo que se transformó en un akuma tras la muerte de su hermana, él fue el primer akuma que mate, fue duro tener que matar a tu propio amigo pero desde ese momento me di cuenta que para ser exorcista a veces tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

Cuando tenía 14 años mi maestro me dijo que ya estaba preparada para ser exorcista y me dio a Timcampy para que me acompañara, mi hermano había desaparecido de nuevo el año anterior.

Cuando llegue a la orden negra ice muchos amigos y conocí a muchos exorcistas y en ese lapso de tiempo me di cuenta que yo tenía las memorias del 14º y que poco a poco iría controlando mi cuerpo teniendo el dominio total de él y que me convertiría en un Noé.

GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTEN NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


End file.
